Happily ever after?
by ITILY
Summary: The third part to the story PLEASE DON'T! and RIGHT AND WRONG...What happens to Near, Mello and Matt....Rated M for author's bad habit and possible rape...Please R & R!
1. Every morning

Oh yeah!! the third part of the story to Please Don't! and Right and Wrong....I hope you guys enjoy it....I've written it in such a way that lazy ppl who don't want to read the first and second fanfic can get this......Please Review....I would really like to hear what you have to say.....

* * *

**Every Morning**

Near's POV

"Good morning, Sunshine" I felt a familiar rough hand caressed my forehead. I couldn't help but smile, rubbing my eyes, so that the blurry pictures would come in focus.

"Good morning" I croaked, throat still hoarse from crying the whole night again. "Can I get a glass of water?" I didn't realized it, but I was still smiling, must be breaking my record by now, which is three minutes and fifty two seconds (sorry, I didn't mean to be factual so early in the morning).

"Sure thing." A sweet, sweet smile.

A little while later, he returned, I gulped down the water hastily, not wanting to waste a moment of our precious time together.

Placing the glass down on the table, I sighed relieve, "Mello" I finally manage to spit out. "I-Mmph-" Those soft lips pressed against mine, making me forget about what I was about to say, making me forget about the world, about everything.

* * *

"Number two twenty four" the speaker echoed.

Just one more number and it's my turn, I shook just thinking about it. I looked around the plain room, most of the girls there were young, some bellies as big as a small watermelon and some you could barely see a bump. I looked down at myself, I was wearing the most ridiculous thing, a white dress. It was very plain, knee-length and it showed a little too much of my shoulders, I feel. Ever since Mello, I've been in a dress for the third time in my life now. I sighed, but all those are just little things.

Was I really doing the right thing?

"Number two twenty five" My heart dropped, I suddenly felt really uneasy, goose bumps crawling over my skin. I'm scared….Mello, please tell me what to do….

I nervously played with my hair, a hand on my baby bump. Thump! There it goes again. No, I can't turn back now, I would be making a big mistake, I can't raise a child on my own, I just can't.

My face was wet with tears again. It's not fair, I didn't want any of this. Mello, why am I the only one who has to live the consequences?

Mello….Did he really love me? No, probably not, he just needed someone to cure his loneliness and it just happened that I was available. It's just not rational, he couldn't have loved me, not after all the things he did and all the hurt he has caused me.

"Number two twenty six"

* * *

I thought I had lost my mine when I ran out of that clinic, just panting and crying and basically freaking out. I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill the last shred of prove of Mello's existence on this pitiful planet. It was alive and it was ours, our baby, our love together.

Then a few days later, I started seeing him again…

* * *

Have I lost my mind? Probably, but I didn't care as long as I got to see my blonde love again. Every morning from eight to twelve noon. I didn't quite get why it was only at this time that I could see him, maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. But I didn't mind feeding this insanity of mine.

"Mmn" His sweet voice ringing in my ears. "I love you." Then he kissed again, I parted my lips to let his tongue pass through, tasting that intoxicating chocolate breath again. It's so strange, but I was doing the things that I loathe so much back when Mello was still alive and now even craving for it.

"Near" His lifted my shirt, my heart skipped a beat.

"M-Mello-" I stuttered, feeling afraid. I haven't told him about the baby yet, which I myself don't understand why I had to keep it a secret since this person was just a manifestation of my own imagination.

"Yes, what's wrong?" he stopped looking at me, my face heated up suddenly. "I-I-um-" what should I say?

"Hey, it's okay, we can just hang out, like yesterday, alright?" He smiled, kissing a cheek. Then lying back on my bed, pulling me closer.

"It's n-not what you think, I j-just"

"Shh" he hushed me and started humming.

I wanted to be with him again, but I was still so frightened, I couldn't wrap my head around everything that's happening, it feels so surreal like a dream. I don't want to wake up. I don't want to feel the pain and hurt.

* * *

"Hey Near, I'm back" Matt called out.

"Welcome back." I said monotonously, eyes on the computer screen, looking through files for interesting cases to solve. Ever since the Kira case closed, nothing special has popped up, I guess that is to be expected since Kira had killed many of the more dangerous criminals.

"Here, I bought dinner." the redhead said, placing the food on the table. If you're wondering how Matt is still alive, well, let's just say you'll be surprise with what good acting skills, a great surgeon and a whole lot of money can do.

"Thank you." I gave a little nod. Matt has been good to me, we're currently living together, taking care of each other. Both of us have something in common -- Mello. I sat down to eat, Matt went straight to his games again, not bothering to take a shower first. He's usually out during the day, doing who knows what, but sometimes he comes back with money. He misses Mello, more than me I think, I never quite understand their relationship, but they must've been very close. Whatever it is, I try to do my best for him, since he was important to Mello, he's important to me as well.

"Near, you feeling better today, still feverish?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." I tried to be monotonous. I haven't told Matt about the pregnancy either, or about the fact that I was imagining a dead guy every morning, holding and talking to me.

"Ok" he mumbled.

So that's pretty much how life has been up until now.

* * *

When reading this always check whose POV it is....Ok on with the REVIEWS!!!!


	2. Blame

There's a Mattx Near here...involves rape..so be warned...Please R & R

* * *

**Blame**

Near's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night again, crying, my heart aches burn. _Mello, why can't you stay with me all the time, why did you have to leave?_ I was alone again, the one room apartment was dull and deserted. Matt? He's gone missing again. I laid back down, trying to get some shut eye. Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door.

"Yo NEAR! Open the door!!" It was Matt.

I quickly got up, opening the locks. The moment I did, the redhead collapsed on me. I squirmed my way out, dragging Matt in and closing the door again. I went to get some medicine and water, after laying him on the couch, he must have been drinking.

"Here take this" I handed the pills and the glass.

"HMPH!" Matt slapped the glass out of my hand, letting it break and the water spill. "It's all your fault" he muttered. I stood there, dumbfounded. "It's all your fault that he died!! Mello died because of YOU!!!" He screamed at me.

"No…it's not true…I-I didn't-" I was sobbing. "I-I-lo-ve-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!! Don't you dare say that you give a damn about him!!! All you two ever did was compete! I don't want to hear all that crap about how you two care about each other!!" Matt scoffed.

"Matt…" I kept crying, unable to hold myself together.

"SHUT UP!! Darn it, I just can't get what Mello ever saw in you. You're such a pathetic kid. You little whore, he never even like you!" Matt spat.

"Take that back…" I said through my teeth, tears still rolling down, "You're lying…TAKE IT BACK!!" I snapped.

He chuckled, "Well, well, guess the little slut has a temper." He stepped towards me, I quickly moved away, but he grabbed my wrist. I felt a strong force on the back of my neck and the next thing I knew his tongue was in my mouth! I coughed from his cigarette breath.

I pulled away and SLAP!! "Don't touch me!!" I screamed, pulling my wrist, trying to escape his clutch. I winced as Matt slapped me back, a lot harder than I did him. "You stupid WHORE!! I don't get it!! How could he choose you over me!!!" Matt snarled, throwing me on the bed.

"NO STOP!!" He kissed harshly, pinning me down and pulling my pajama pants off abruptly. I squirmed, kicking and pushing, trying my best to fight back.

**BANG!!**

My eyes widened, looking at the gun Matt had just shot, missing my face just by a few inches, my left ear went deaf. "Hold still or else." Matt threatened. I stayed still and quiet, terrified for what was going to happen next.

"Take off your shirt." I didn't move, I didn't want to.

"A-Ahhh!!" I felt the burn on my thigh as Matt placed the hot gun against my skin. "DO IT!!" he ordered. I had no choice, fingers shakily unbuttoning my pajama shirt then sliding it off. After many burns on my inner thigh, both of us were naked. I sobbed and whimpered the whole time.

"Let's see what you've got" He smiled, it looked evil.

"M-Matt-p-please don't do this-p-please-NghAhhh!!" He pushed into me. Please, Mello, please help me!

"NO!! Please stop!" I yelled and cried. This isn't right, this can't be happening, Matt can't do this to me! "Please…Aahh!!" Mello, don't let him do this, please!!

"Mello…" I whispered out. the burning feeling went to my neck, "AAHH!!"

"Don't do that!! I don't want to hear you say his name!" Matt slapped me. "Call my name!" He pointed the gun in between my eyes, releasing the safety.

"…Mm-Matt.." I stammered.

"Come on you can do better than that" He slapped me with the gun, but it was cool now.

"MATT!!" He laughed. "Now I get why he was so crazy over you." he mocked and laughed again.

Matt wasn't anything like Mello, he was rough and hurt me a lot. He didn't care about how I feel, he just did as pleased. He forced himself inside me a few times, and what's worst is that he laughs at me and keeps calling me a 'whore'. I cried so badly, nobody came to my rescue.

_….Mello please help me….make it stop….please…_

* * *

Wow I really have it bad for this rape thing....but don't worry I'm going somewhere with this....Poor Near...REVIEW!!


	3. Get lost

These chapters are seriously getting short...I think I may be having writer's block...Anyways..hope you guys enjoy this new chapter....Send your supports in the review box..Please and thank you....

* * *

**Get Lost**

Mello's POV

"Hey Near, what are you doing?" I sat on the bed, looking at the lump covered by the sheets. "Why are you hiding under the covers?" I asked again, feeling anxious for some reason.

"M-Mello, um, can you please leave." Near refused to get out under the covers.

"Near, what are you saying? Come on, stop playing these games." I suddenly felt very worried, something was wrong, I pulled away the covers roughly.

WHAT THE HELL!! The kid cringed into a ball. There was bruises and burnt marks everywhere, and the kid was wearing nothing but the usual pajama shirt which was unbuttoned.

"Near what happened!!" I felt my blood boil, anger or worry, I'm not sure which one.

"M-Mello-I-I'm-ss-rry" I felt my heart breaking into pieces, watching Near cry like that. "P-Pl-es-forgive m-me-Imm-s-ss-ry"

"Shh" I hushed, "It's okay, it's not your fault, just tell me what happened."

I hugged the kid, being careful not to touch the bruises, letting Near cry as much as she needed. Finally, there were only soft sobs and hiccups, "It's ok, can you tell me what happened now?" I tried to sound calm, but I already have an idea of what happened, now it's just a matter of who, so that I can go kill that bastard.

"I-I-d-din-t w-wwant-to" I stroke those white curls, comforting, waiting for all the words to be spoken, "H-he-made me-" Come on Near, tell me who it was. "I'm s-sor-ry-" Near broke down again. I hugged that thin frame close, hearing muffled sobs against my chest.

"H-How could he-It was s-so awef-ful-I trusted h-him-and he---and he--he raped me!" I almost choked when Near finally said it. Even though I had already known it, it was still terrible to hear. "How could he…..Matt.."

* * *

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" I scoffed, punching that bastard in the face.

"M-Mello?" Matt tried to pick himself off the ground. He looked like he's just seen a ghost.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!!" I snapped, pointing the gun and releasing the safety.

"Hey…w-wait! What are you talking about?" the redhead finally stood up, blinking the blood away from his eyes.

"Don't act dumb! I know what you did to Near!!! You SHIT!!" I snarled, kicking Matt in the stomach.

Matt got up sluggishly, holding his body in a hunch manner. "Tell me it isn't true!" I huffed. There was no answer. So it is true.

"DAMN YOU!!" I smack the gun on Matt's ear. I aimed the gun right between those eyes, ready to pull the trigger. UGH!! WHY COULDN'T I DO IT!!!

* * *

"Hi there, what's you name?" I stared at the redhead. He was the first kid gutsy enough to come speak to me, everyone else was too afraid.

"Name's Mello." I said acting cool.

"Mellow, so that's why you're so cool all the time." the kid grinned like some idiot.

"No, it's M-E-L-L-O. There's no W, you got that?" I said with my tough guy voice.

"Ooh, Mello, no W." the kid giggled. What the heck is an idiot like him even doing in Wammy's? I thought to myself.

"So Mello, you wanna go play some football?" that was the first time anyone invited me to play.

"Y-Yeah" I was surprise.

"Cool, let's go." the redhead dragged me along, "My name's Matt, by the way. You and me, we're gonna be best buds, right?" he grinned at me again. My first friend.

* * *

UGHH!! Why am I remembering these things now! I can't, I can't do it, he's my best friend.

"Get lost." I gritted my teeth, "I don't ever want to see you again."

"Mello" his voice sounded pleading.

"I said get lost!!" I snapped, "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you, I swear I will!!"

* * *

I walked into the apartment, it was empty, Near was gone. "NEAR" I called out, looking high and low, suddenly I heard footsteps, and the sound of the door closing. "Near!" I ran over and wrapped my arms around the kid, she was so warm.

"Near, where'd you go?" I quickly asked like a frantic mother.

"Mel-lo?" Those black eyes widened. "W-What are you doing here?"

"What are you saying? I was worried, so I came to check on you." _Near, why are you acting so strange?_

"But you're only suppose to be here in the morning." Near looked confused for the first time, "I must be losing my mind faster than I thought."

"W-What?" _Near, why are you saying all these strange things?_

"I must I'm dreaming or something." Near mumbled as if I wasn't there.

"Near, what are you talking about?" I tried not to raise my voice, "I'm real! I'm here right now!!" I took those slender fingers and ran them on my face.

"NO!" the kid pulled away, stepping back, "Mello's gone. He's dead."

"No Near, I didn't die. Look at me, I'm real!!" I shouted, disbelieving that Near could be so daft, so this whole time she thought I was what? An imagination?

The little thing shook her head, white curls swaying, "No! Mello's dead! He was killed by the Death Note!" Some tears were rolling down those pale cheeks.

"No, I didn't die. I shot Takada before she wrote my name. I was with you the whole time, helping you with the Kira case in the background. Near, I'm alive, I'm real!" I felt like I was on the verge of breaking down myself.

"It can't be…" I heard sobs, "If this is real, that means everything else is real….all those things…Matt.." Near collapsed, holding that perfect porcelain face in her hands.

"Near, I know it's hard, but it's real." Near, I'm so sorry for letting you go through all these sufferings, after all the ordeal you've been through…I should've been there……_I'm sorry…_

* * *

Ooh...looks like all of them are alive...isn't that just peachy...anyways..REVIEW!! I need REVIEWS... Seriously...I think I may have a disease or something....

P.S. To zizi..Welcome back...I thought you were gone...


	4. Truly & Madly

Ok..Here's a soft lemon...but no rapes..I don't think Near can handle any more...Anyways...Please R & R....

P.S. To all reviewers...thank you :) you make my mornings rock!!

* * *

**Truly & Madly**

_Mello's POV_

"Mello?" Near croaked.

"I'm still here." I smiled, leaning down to kiss those white bangs.

"Mello I-" the kid placed a hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" All these worries never seem to end. Suddenly, the kid pushed me, almost letting me fall from the bed and rushed straight to the bathroom.

"Near!" I ran after, finding the kid throwing up, "N-Near you ok?" I stammered, holding those white curls from Near's face.

"Yes, I'm f-" the kid couldn't even finish before throwing up again. I helped Near up after she finally stopped, helping the little thing to wash up. "Near, we should take you to a doctor." I was seriously worried, I've never seen Near this sick, ever.

"No, that won't be necessary." that freakin' monotonous attitude again, "This is quite normal."

"What the hell! What's normal about throwing up!!" I snapped. Near grimaced, started twirling on a lock of hair again, I sighed, calming myself, "Near don't be like this. I'm sorry." Reaching forward and hugging that thin frame. I felt the skin on my chest get wet, the kid was sobbing again. Darn it, when did Near get so emotional?

"Imm-rek-ant-" the kid mumbled against my bare chest.

"What was that?" I loosen my grip, looking at those watery black eyes.

"I-I-m-pregnant."

* * *

_Near's POV_

"I-I-m-pregnant." There, I finally said it. I never felt so relieved. I took in a deep breath, looking at Mello, he had a very strange look on his face.

"How far are you?" he asked, yellow hair covering his eyes.

"I-um-two months." I don't get it, what was Mello thinking?

"Get rid of it." He said through his teeth.

"W-What?!" I was caught off guard, "Why? I thought you'd be happy. It's yours. Mello, this is our baby." I was tearing up again.

"I said get rid of it!!" Mello scoffed, glaring at me.

"Mello, please, I thought you love me." Why was he acting this way? I didn't understand, it wasn't logical. The reason I kept the baby was because I thought it was what Mello wanted, and now he's telling me to get rid of it. No, I couldn't do it, this thing inside me, it was the only reason why I'd even bother living after his assumed death.

"Yes I love you and if you love me back, you'll do as I say." Mello said calm, but there was a ragged tone in his voice. "Get rid of it" he repeated.

"Mello.." I whispered through my sobs, suddenly I felt a very strong tug and Mello dragged me along, "W-what are you doing! Let go!" I squirmed. I was shoved into a car, Mello got in as well. "We're going to get that thing out of you now!" he huffed, locking the doors and roaring the engines to life. He drove way over the speed limit and we arrived at a hospital very shortly.

Mello got off, walking over to my door and opening it, "Get down."

"N-No" I stuttered, I had enough of doing everything Mello says, I wasn't going to comply to this, I'm keeping the baby, and that was final. I gave Mello a very firm look, so that he got what I meant.

I heard him groan, then he got in, sitting on me, and swiftly locked the door. I gulped as he lowered the seat so fast, my head thump. "Mello.." I shuddered. Oh no, I thought we were over this.

"Near," he breathed in, trying to calm down, "you just don't get it. I'm looking out for your best interest, so just do as I say while I'm still asking nicely." _Was he threatening me?_

"I knew it," my visions started to blur again, that means I must be crying, "I knew you didn't love me. I knew it, all you wanted was someone to spend the night and now you can't deal with the consequences."

"Don't you ever say that. I love you, more than anything." he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Then why-"

"I just don't want what happened before to happen again." _Before?_ I blinked, confused. "You're not ready for this." he finished his sentence.

"No Mello" I said, wiping my tears, "You're not ready for this, but I am. I'm keeping the baby, whether you like it or not. I've been at this for two months now, with no help from anyone and if you don't want to be the father, then fine, I'll just raise the baby on my own." I huffed, finally returning to my old independent and confident self. But somewhere deep inside, I was shivering, scared if Mello was going to do those things again.

…silence….

"Hmph" Mello smiled, rolling his eyes, "I just can't win can I?" I didn't answer, instead my hand reached for my hair again, relieved that at least Mello was joking, so that means he wasn't going to hurt me. "Haiz…" He shook his head, sighing. "Fine, I guess I can't really do anything, since it's your body."

"That's right, it's my body and my baby," I sounded childish, pouting.

The corner of his lips curled into a smirk, then he pinched my cheek, "You little rascal." I winced, pushing the hand away, then I leaned forward, kissing Mello, accidentally giggling. "What's so funny?" Those blue eyes focused on me. "For once, I kissed Mello and not the other way around."

"You little rascal." he said again, grinning, and tousling my hair. His eyes went very soft, kissing me on the lips gently, licking my lower lip for entrance, I parted, letting his tongue pass, tasting each other. I never thought I'd see the day, but I was indeed making out with a guy in his car. It was refreshingly amusing.

"Mello" He slid down my pants, I was glad that the windows were so heavily tinted and that we were the only ones down at the parking lot. I helped him with his leather pants then slipping off his vest, hands idly resting on his chest, feeling the muscles flexed. I wrapped my now naked legs around Mello's waist, slightly shaking from fear or excitement, maybe both, I've never 'exposed' myself like this before. I think Mello was surprised too because there was a very short pause. He chuckled softly, placing his mouth on my breast. His mouth went to my neck, nibbling on the skin, sucking and biting.

I felt his erection touching my entrance so lightly, he brought his face up to mine, he had a worried expression, "I promise this won't hurt." Mello, why did you have to say something like that? All the memories were flooding back, I shut my eyes, trying to block it out. He stroke my hair gently, waiting for an answer or more like a consent. What should I say? Would he hurt me like all those times? Up until now, the sex we had was sort of a one-sided thing, I never really wanted any of it. My heart pounded rapidly and breathing became difficult, I was scared.

"I-I don't mind getting hurt." I let the first thing that came to my lips blurt out. I opened my eyes, looking at disappointed blue eyes, for once, I've answered a question wrongly. I gently ran a hand on his scarred face, smiling, "No what I mean is, I know Mello won't hurt me, I want to be with him" I heard a sighed then Mello kissed me chastely and pushed himself through me. Mello was always good as this, but somehow it seemed so much more pleasurable this time, I was mentally memorizing everything that was happening, his smell, his touch, his kiss, his voice, his love.

"Mmn.." I heard his moans, I was really happy that I could satisfy him. My heart was pounding so hard, I couldn't even out my breath, I couldn't help but feel like I'm being teased, Mello already knows my sweet spot and yet he was taking such a long time to reach it. But from what I can tell, Mello always likes to take his time, and I'm not really good at this, so not much to complain about.

Finally he touched me just the right way, my body tingling from the orgasm as he pushed further, "I love you, truly and madly" he said in my ear. I never felt so complete in my life, only Mello can make me feel this way, this is right, this is how it should be, no sadistic lust, no masochistic needs, just me and Mello loving each other. "Near, I love you"

"and I'll love the baby too, I promise, forever and ever."

A few tears escaped my eyes, so this is what happiness feels like, "I love you, Mello, I love you" I rubbed my hips against his, encouraging. He pushed some more, the feeling was great and perfect. This is real, all of it is real, everything. Mello's here with me and we're going to have a baby together, it's real…..

* * *

Hehe...so what you guys think...I actually did some studying before writing this...hope my lemons have improved....anyways..I think I'll be writing some fluffy or another lemon for Mello & Near before getting back to Matt...does anybody mind the rape thing...cuz I think there may be at least one more ahead...seriously...send your comments to the REVIEW box....


	5. Talking

Here's a cute fluffy...MelloxNear forever!!....ok...that's all I got...REVIEW!!

P.S. Mello drives a really nice car, like a black ferrari or Lambhorgini..something like that...I don't really know much about cars...but the car is intended to be black racing kind...

* * *

**Talking**

_Near's POV_

"Um M-Mello" I stuttered for some reason.

"Hmm?" the blonde moved his eyes away from the city lights to face me, with an eyebrow raised ever so slightly. In case you were wondering, we were parked next to a road (an empty one) and was currently sitting on the car bonnet, having a picnic in the middle of the night. Mello had dragged me out, saying I shouldn't stuff myself in the room all day (I've actually moved in with him), driving all the way up some mountain road, then stopped suddenly, saying, "So.. you hungry?"

"What is it?" I snapped out of my daydreaming.

"Oh, um, right…" I pulled my knees closer to my chest, averting my eyes away from the blonde, slowly I finally said, "Where does Mello go…um..I mean..in the afternoons and nights?" I wanted to ask that question for a long time now, in fact this was one of the few times that Mello spends the night with me. He usually comes back really late and stays with me until around noon then he's off again. I was starting to get suspicious, even though I know it was very immature to feel that way.

"I go to see my mistresses, of course" he said so nonchalantly.

"W-What?" My heart dropped, I felt very cold suddenly. No, Mello's just joking, I need to calm down. My nose became runny, and I was already sniffling, some tiny tears welding up, finally rolling down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them, only clearing the path for more tears to spill. Ugh, how did I get so emotional?

"H-Hey, I was just kidding," Mello moved closer, "I didn't mean it…I-Ugh!" He slapped his forehead, "I'm sorry." He wrapped an arm around my now quite bulging waist, pulling me closer, I instinctively rested my head on his shoulder.

I took in a few deep breaths, calming myself, feeling a little embarrassed by the outburst I just displayed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get emotional." voice still a little shaky, I tried my hardest to stop from blushing, it went in vain.

"It's okay, pregnant people get like that sometimes," he smiled, I was very surprised at how calm Mello has become, it's like the two of us had switch personalities with each other. Mello was now cool-headed and I was like the emotion volcano, just ready to erupt at any moment.

"I've been working on a case," Mello said after a moment of silence. I looked at him, wanting an elaboration. "It's a really tough one, but I'm, um, let's just say I know the suspect, sort of, I have information about it, so I've been working undercover."

My eyebrows furrowed, Mello's been working on a case? Without me? And he's exposing himself to danger?

I crossed my arms, trying to make a displeased look on my face, "Why didn't Mello tell me? I would have liked to work with him on the case as well." I sulked.

"No way." He said like an overly protective mother, "It's too dangerous. I don't want you getting yourself in that kind of bull." Please excuse his language.

"Hmph! So you just want me to stay at home and do nothing, no, and do everything you say." I pouted, realizing that my face could actually make so many expression.

"Yup, that sounds about right," he smirked. I immediately got angry with that statement, pushing away his arm and turning my back so that I wasn't facing him.

….silence…

'POP!' I turned around. That bastard! He just popped open a bottle of wine and was now sipping on a glass. "Can I have some?" I muttered, eyes looking far away. I couldn't help it, the way he drank it made it look so delicious.

"No" he answered plainly.

"I can't do anything!" I whined, "you're completely stealing my rights of freedom." I felt my blood boiling, I was so mad, the tears were starting to collect under my eye sockets again.

"Are you crying again?" he put away the glass on the car roof. "No" I mumbled, still sulking, "I'm not a child, I don't cry all the time."

Mello moved closer, holding my face in his hands, gently tracing his finger on my jaw, then finally resting it on my lower lip. "I want to take care of you." he sighed, "both of you. Can't you just do what I say? at least for now." His hand went to my rounded belly.

"Fine." I mumbled, finally giving in. He smiled sweetly, kissing me tenderly on the lips, it was very short, I was kind of disappointed, but held back a frown. "So" Mello uttered suddenly.

"So?" I tilted my head, questioning.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"Huh? It's…" I had no idea.

He gave me a look that made me feel a little guilty, "When was the last time you went for a checkup?"

"I..uh.." that was enough of an answer. "Near.." He shook his head, "I thought you were a genius. You should know about stuff like this." his blue eyes looked worried, "I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow." and that was that.

After that, there was a silence again, spare the occasional crickets, the two of us rested on the car, I snuggled on to Mello, staring up at the stars together with him.

"I hope it's a girl" I whispered, breaking the silence, "then we can call her Mone or Nema or Mene or-"

"What?" I was interrupted. "What kind of names are those? Near, you can't just jumble up both our names and give it to the baby." He shook his head, almost rolling his eyes.

"And why not?" I pouted.

"…"

"That's what I thought" I smiled victorious, then stuck a tongue out. "You little rascal." that was Mello's favorite nickname for me these days. He tickled me, hands running up my ribs, I giggled, trying to squirm from it. "When did you get so adorably cheeky?" he rubbed a thumb on my cheek.

"What do you mean? I've always been this way." I joked, earning myself another tickle. Mello brought his face to mine, his eyes suddenly very serious, but the smile remained.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

I think this is my favourite chapter...Near's so freakin' playful and childish when she's pregnant...I love it!!.....I think I may seriously have to call it quits after this story...no more fanfic...*sobs*....Ah! I can't do it!.....Forgive my mumbling and please proceed to your REVIEWing..


	6. Memories

Ooh..long chapter....I think we've had enough of fluffy...so time to get into the story a little....there's a flashback for Near..just a head's up on that...anyways...REVIEW!!

* * *

**Memories **

_Mello's POV_

I can't believe I'm spending my Saturday morning this way, on the ground, fixing puzzles with Near. I was seriously regretting my choice of getting the five thousand pieces totally blank puzzle for Near to occupy her time with. Don't get me wrong, I like spending time with Near, no matter what the activity, just being together was great, and I love watching those petite hands working so diligently, that serious look on that pale face. It's just this puzzle…I was getting impatient just looking at it, and getting a migraine trying to piece it together.

"I'm gonna go wash my face," Near nodded, watching me walk towards the bathroom. I didn't bother to close the door, just got right to the sink and started splashing. Ah, much better. Darn it, how does Near do this, I feel like hitting something so badly, keeping a cool-head is harder than I thought, but I needed to refrain myself from impulsive behavior if I was gonna be a good dad. Ugh! How I wanted to smash my hands on the mirror. I shook my head. It's ok Mello, you can do this, just take a deep breath, in and out, in out, that's right.

Once I managed to calm myself, I snatched a towel wiping my face, then dumping it back on the hanger, turning around to walk back into the room where Near was still at that freakin' puzzle. I stopped at the bathroom door, smiling as a reflex. Near, do you have any idea how much I love you, especially right now.

The little rascal still hasn't notice me standing here, looking straight at her. A small hand was raised towards the window where the morning sun was shining brightly, and tiny shimmers spreading across Near's face from her slender finger, black eyes focusing on the little ring that was worn there. Pearly white teeth biting the edge of her lips, trying to hold back a smile or more like grin. This is the third time I caught Near doing this. The ring itself wasn't anything special, just plain silver, no flashy diamonds and carvings or stuff like that, I wanted to get one of those, but decided it wasn't very practical, but maybe later on, I will. So I would have to assume Near was eyeing it that way for other reasons….

"Near" the hand snatched away from the light, Near almost yelped, I chuckled.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people Mello," I placed my palm on the kid's face, feeling the temperature rise.

I ignored what she said, continuing my sentence, "Do you like being my wife?" Near started twirling those curls again. "I-" Come on Near, it's not that difficult, just say yes already.

"I…uh.." Near, why do you always have to be like this?

"…"

"Yes." that pale face blushing with red. "I like being Mello's wife."

* * *

_Near's POV_

I can't believe I just said that, why does Mello always have to ask me such embarrassing things? (although it was kind of sweet) His sweet voice chuckling, I tried to shake it off, continuing the puzzle that Mello got for me, eyes still wandering to the ring on my finger now and then, inwardly smiling.

"Ow!" I felt my entire abdomen contracting, unable to move, I was cramping up.

"Hey what's wrong?" Mello had his arm around me, supporting me. I grabbed his arm, trying to even my breath, the baby was kicking so furiously, it was like it was screaming, "let me out!".

"Shh" Mello hushed, caressing a hand on my belly and another on my back, a moment later, the baby calmed down, still again, except for it's thumping heart.

"Are you alright now?" Mello asked, worried.

"Yes, I-I'm fine." I smiled reassuring. He sighed, arms still wrapped around me protectively. It was a sweet moment. Then the moment was broken when Mello got a call and left to where exactly, I'm not sure, but I trusted him enough, not to ask.

* * *

"Welcome back," I said, eyes not shifting from the book, I wanted to use the computer, but was banned by Mello, apparently being a hazard to the baby. I heard him yawn and the rustling of clothes, I peeked from the corner of my eyes until he went into the bathroom. If only this belly wasn't this big….

I snapped myself out of whatever inappropriate thought was running through my head, walking over to pick up his clothes that he left all over the floor. I placed everything on the chair, picking up the jacket last, a paper fell out. With some difficulty, I picked it off the floor.

Candy

555-7894

My heart dropped to somewhere where even it's beat couldn't be felt anymore. Stupid tears, they just keep coming. It's just a number, it doesn't mean anything. I tried to rationalize. I need to trust Mello. I stuffed the paper back into the pocket, wiping my face clean, just in time before Mello stepped out of the bathroom, towel on his head. (He bathes really fast)

"Somethin' wrong?" those blue eyes widened a little.

"N-No" I tried to hide my emotions, "If Mello is done, I would like to take a bath next."

"Oh, ya, sure," He blinked, looking quite confused.

I soaked myself in the warm water and bubbles, cooling off, or at least trying to, until I started remembering again.

* * *

"Now, you just be a good little girl and stay still, okay?" the cold metal pressed onto my face, not yet breaking the skin, but enough to make a five year old very, very scared.

"Leave her alone!" daddy shouted. That made the scary man very angry and he took the big knife away from my face, moving it to daddy's neck, there was a lot of red and mommy screamed.

"Daddy?" I whispered, but there daddy didn't make a sound. I don't understand what's happening. Mommy was very scared, just like me, she was moving a lot, trying to get out of the ropes that the scary man tied us up with. She was crying, her eyes were very big.

"Natasha," the man called me, I looked up, keeping quiet, the man likes quiet.

"Get away from her! Don't touch my daughter, don't touch her!" Mommy cries. The scary man doesn't like that, he takes the big knife and stab her leg, there was red dripping everywhere, mommy screams again, making my ears hurt. The man puts a big tape over mommy's mouth.

Big scary man walks over, he smiles at me, "Natasha, you're so beautiful, just like a little doll, a perfect little doll. Your mommy and daddy have been really bad, keeping you away from me, they said I was dangerous and crazy. But you don't think so right?" I shook my head, looking at mommy, feeling more and more scared.

"You like me right?" I nodded.

"Then you want me to be happy, right?" I nodded, eyes looking down, I was too scared to look at him. He put a hand on my leg, it felt very uncomfortable, but the scary man wasn't angry anymore. "Good girl," he smiled, "just stay a good girl and I won't hurt mommy, okay?" I nodded again.

* * *

"Near," I opened my eyes, seeing Mello sitting down on the floor, leaning on the tub, just staring at me. I blinked, shaking my head a little. "Are you okay?" his blue eyes drooped.

"Yes." I answered, tugging on my hair, my visions were blurring again, I quickly blinked back the tears.

"Are you crying?" Mello, please stop asking. "No, it's just the soap." Yeah right, the soap. He frowned, stroking a hand through my head.

"W-What are you doing?" Mello stood up, taking off his pants and briefs, the only clothing he was wearing. "Move over, I'm coming in." he said. He adjusted me so that I was lying on top of him, lying my head on his chest. At least if I cried, he wouldn't be able to see it, I was glad about that, I didn't want to make things difficult on him.

"Ah, this feels nice." He laid his chin on my head, arms wrapping around my torso. The two of us soaked in silence, just embracing each other.

My eyelids were getting heavy, but I didn't want to get out of the tub, it was so peaceful right now. I was incoherent from drowsiness, suddenly feeling something between my legs. "Oops." he muttered, a slight laugh of awkwardness.

"I'm sorry" I slurred, but feeling a little more awake now.

"You're sorry? For what? Turning me on?" his voice joking. I smiled, impress I could still do something like that when I'm this 'big'.

"Darn it! I want you so badly right now." I would expect something like that, considering it's been about five months. I want you too, Mello.

He sighed loudly, it made me feel bad, I couldn't give him what he want, but maybe I can give a fraction of it. Still shaky and uncertain, I place his two fingers into my mouth, sucking it, I felt it tighter between my legs. Mello made no objections, but I could hear his breathing and heart rate increase. Then I placed the same hand on my breast, those things were so huge now, might as well put them to good use. I pressed the hand down hard on a nipple, trying my best to give out a really sexy moan. Mello became so stiff, erection really tight. For the first time, I was the one in control, I was still a little shaky, quite new to this, but the thrill was undeniable.

Finally I think Mello had enough, it must've been torture for him, not being able to shove his penis in me. I took a deep breath silently, steadying my hands, I held his length, and started pumping. Hearing moans and groans at the back of my ear, then he came, quite fast. We laid on the tub, Mello kissed my head, almost like a silent 'thank you'.

We took a quick shower together, cleaning off the cum, then rested together in bed. I was sure that Mello wasn't cheating now, there's no way, especially seeing how easily he came back there.

"I love you." He murmured. I snuggled closer, "I love you too". And all the bad memories drained away.

* * *

Wow Near...the kid's really something else...So who thinks Mello is cheating?...and where the hell is Matt?...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!


	7. Something called hurt

Wow..short chapter...I always think I'm writing a lot and it turns out it's less than 1000...anyways there will be a lot of flashbacks here and in the after chapters, which I marked **...keep a close eye...and REVIEW!!

* * *

**Something called hurt**

_Near's POV_

"Mello?" I croaked, head spinning a little, being woken by a buzzing sound. I looked around, searching for the source, then spotted Mello's phone on the desk. "Mello, your phone." I said softly, pushing his shoulder slightly, but he was to totally out. I walked over, taking the device in my hands, it was only a message, Mello could read it later. I was going to set it down, when it buzzed again, was there something so urgent, that this person had to call twice? I rubbed my eyes, trying to let the little words make sense, 'Ruby' it read. My eyes widened involuntarily. I was almost tempted to read the message but no, that would be wrong and a total invasion of Mello's privacy. I was placing the phone down when it buzzed again! I was just going to see who it was from but accidentally pressed 'open'. Darn these touch screens.

'Thx for the other night. Let's play together gain soon. XOXO. Ruby.'

'Wanna have some fun 2nite? Ginny.'

'Mels, miss u so much. Y don cha dump that fat wife of urs for a couple hours & come have some real fun. Candy."

Every word spite me like needles and thorns, but the last one especially cruel. I put the phone down, holding my hands over my mouth tightly from screaming out, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't think properly, it just hurt. I threw on a coat then unlocked the front door, letting myself out, thinking that some fresh air would do me good.

I walked on the streets, nobody was around, so it was less embarrassing, I couldn't keep it bottle up, the tears kept spilling. How horrid the feeling of betrayal. I walked with my head down, basically just crying my heart out, until I had to stop, realizing that I had walked to an unfamiliar location, that tends to happen if one locks oneself in a room all day or walk without looking, in which I have committed both. I spotted a playground across the street, I walked over, not bothering to look left and right before crossing the street, but it wasn't like there was any cars or anything.

Taking a seat on the swings, I finally stopped crying, my brain clearing up again. No, it's simply impossible, Mello wouldn't do this, he loved me, he said so, everyday. Or at least he wouldn't do it with people with names like Ruby, Ginny and Candy. I tried to reason with myself. Maybe it's just one night stands, it doesn't mean anything, does that make it better? My heart aches so badly, it hurts. Even the baby was responding, kicking quite strongly.

Every thought that ran through my head, just made it more unbearable, the words repeating themselves in my head, this is the first time I truly hated my photographic memory. I just saw it once, but all of it has been permanently engrave in my brain.

I covered my hands on my face, weeping softly. The awful memories seizing the opportunity to flood back again.

* * *

**

"Mommy, why do I have to dress like a boy?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a boy's school uniform.

"Natasha, no I mean Nate, I know this is very difficult for you to understand, but mommy and daddy are doing this to keep you save." Mommy explained fixing the collar of my shirt.

"Is it because of that scary man?" I asked, remembering the tall, dark man that appeared in my former school, claiming that he loved me and wanted me.

"Yes," Mommy looked very sad, "And you remember what I told you if you ever saw him again?" I nodded, answering, "Run."

"That's right, there's a smart girl." Mommy smiled.

"No, mommy, smart boy." I smiled, understanding a little of what I needed to do.

"Oh yes, smart boy." Mommy ruffled my hair which she had to cut until it was very short like a boy's.

* * *

**

"Your mommy and daddy are so mean, look at what they did to you. You're suppose to be a pretty little girl, but they tried to make you a boy, that is unforgivable." the scary man said. I looked around not knowing where I was, but at least here the scary man can't hurt mommy and daddy anymore.

"But don't you worry your pretty little head, my little darling, I'll fix you up nicely." the scary man was becoming more scary now. He walked out of the room, I tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't open. Mommy, daddy, I'm scared.

* * *

**

"Matt! Please stop!! AHH!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"NnghhAHh!!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!"

"Please! You're hurting me! AaHH!!! It hurts!! It hurts!!"

"You worthless WHORE!!"

"Please stop! Help!! N-NO! AHH!!!"

"Freakin' slut!!"

"Nghhh!…Help! Please somebody! Help ME!!"

* * *

"No…"I muttered out loud, my hands clasping on to my head, covering my ears, just wanting it to stop already. Tears brimming, staining my cheeks, I didn't bother to wipe them, everything was so painful. I couldn't close up my emotions like before anymore, now all of it came slamming at me, one called 'hurt' in particular was slamming especially hard. I was regretting opening myself up to Mello so much, now I didn't know how to deal with all these mixed up feelings, all this pain, it hurts so much.

Mello…even him..

* * *

**

"BEG ME! BEG ME TO STOP!!"

"M-Mello-Please-Aahh!!"

"STOP!! AHH!!"

"NO! Nnnghh!! S-STOP! Please.."

"Please! Please STOP!! Mm-melh-Aaahhh!"

* * *

PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!

"Mmph" and it stopped.

* * *

Poor little Near...her lives been screwed up so badly I'm surprise the kid's still sane...maybe I'll do something about it later...or maybe I should stick with happily ever after...i dunno..I really want angst...UGH!! REVIEWS!!!


	8. Morendo

Wow..seriously..how long is this story gonna drag!...Is anybody getting bored of it yet?...haiz...but I need to finish it..properly...anyways..REVIEW!!

** = flashback

* * *

**Morendo**

_Matt's POV_

That stupid kid finally woke up after three freakin' hours! And that was after I dunk a bucket of water on the freak.

"YO! Wake up!" I yelled, echoes around the room, but whatever, not like nobody's gonna find this place, no shit.

"W-Where am I?" those big ugly black eyes looking around, stupid shit, I was standing right in front of it! "M-Matt?" I watch those eyes get bigger, seriously how wide can they freaking get?

"Yeah, stupid." I was in no mood for introduction or explanations or whatever that involves talking with that little freak. I just wanna get this over with and quick.

"M-Matt p-please" The idiot starts crying already, what happened to cold and emotionless Near? If it was this easy to break, maybe I didn't even need to go through all that trouble of kidnapping the freak.

"P-Please-d-don't hurt me" Hurt? Heh! That was the least of it. I wanna freakin' torture the thing, make it cry and scream, freakin' mess it up and completely destroy it so that nobody can fix it up then I'm gonna put a bullet between those big ugly eyes. Hell yeah!!

I smirked, letting the kid know I was serious as hell. As though he, oh wait, she could read my mind, the thing starts shivering. Whatever hell, I don't give a damn. I don't care if it begs and screams, I gonna kill this kid, nothing's gonna change that.

* * *

_Near's POV_

I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared….the thought wind round and round in my head. Just looking at that red hair and dark blue eyes was making me nervous and scared out of my mind. My hands were tied up to something, but I couldn't tell what, maybe a hook on the wall, my legs were free, but with the size of my belly, it would have been impossible to get up. My mind was going into trauma mode, all the horrid memories deciding that they should come out of hiding.

* * *

**

"MATT PLEASE!! AaHHh!!"

"Plea-se-S-STOP!!!"

"Nnhhgh!"

"NO! N-NO Stop!! aAahh!"

* * *

SLAP!

"Yo, you! Don't freakin' sleep again!" I opened my eyes, wincing, my face burning where his hand landed.

"M-Matt please don't hurt my baby." I manage to say.

"What! I ain't want nothing with your baby! It's just you! Damn, I hate you!" Matt scoffed, spitting his cigarette out of his mouth.

"Now then, time to do what I set out to do." he grinned. I shuddered just thinking of what he was up to.

* * *

_Mello's POV_

"Near?" I sat up, looking at the room. There was no answer, I threw on my clothes, walking to the bathroom, still nobody. Oh no, my heart thumping irregularly. "NEAR! NEAR! Where are you!" I shouted, no answer.

I threw on my coat, noticing that Near's was mixing from the rack, so the kid must have gone out._ Near, why?_I didn't have time to think about it. grabbing my cell, I rushed out, heading for the car. Walking hastily, I tried to call Near's cell. Who the hell is Ruby?! And Ginny! And Candy?! What the heck! Is someone playing prank calls on me!

Near…no way..she wouldn't have read it..it's my phone….**Crap! Crap! Crap!**

* * *

_Matt's POV_

"M-Matt p-please" Ugh! I feel kinda gross doing this but hell I wanted to make the kid suffer so badly. So what if I start taking out the stupid buttons and slide down those ugly white pajamas, did this kid seriously think I was gonna do it with a belly like that! NO WAY, once was freakin' enough, s'des not like I was some sadist or shit, but I ain't tellin' her that.

Just looking at that bulging belly made me sick to the core, it's not fair, it's like the freak's got something that belongs to Mello and her only, I hated it. Damn Near, I hate you like hell, there was so many freakin' other guys or maybe even girls in the world, why'd you have to take Mello!! And pretending on that stupid fake rivalry thing.

"Please…" Oh, freaking shut up already. That's it! I had enough of the little slut, time to end this.

* * *

_Near's POV_

"Please..Matt don't do this." What was he planning? He wouldn't really rape me right? I mean in my condition, that would be too sick, Matt wouldn't do that, no matter how much he hated me.

"It's your own damn fault! You took Mello from me!" he said, tapping my exposed belly with the tip of the knife, I shuddered, feeling more afraid for the baby than myself.

"Please…"

* * *

**

"Please, Mister, I don't want to do this." I whined, feeling the tears gather up at the corner of my eyes. The big scary man who was also very heavy sat on me, making it difficult to breathe.

"Shh" He put a finger to my lips "Dolls don't talk and they certainly don't whine. I don't want you to move, just stay completely still like a doll."

"Please, Mister I want to go home, I want to see mommy and daddy." I started crying. The scary man put a big knife at my neck just like with daddy, "Be quiet! Dolls don't talk, move or cry!"

* * *

"Hey what's this?" Matt gripped my wrist which were tied up against the wall above my head. He tugged my ring finger and I felt the ring being slipped off. Matt stared at it, then glaring, he tossed it roughly, bouncing off a wall and landing on the floor after a few rolls.

"DAMN YOU!!" He slammed his fist on the wall very closed to my sides. He gritted his teeth, eyes absolutely red with anger, he was going to kill me, right now, he wasn't even going to toy with me anymore, he just wanted me dead, I knew it.

I struggled in vain, trying to get free from Matt's firm clutch on my throat. My head was absolutely swirling, dizzy and barely conscious, struggling for just a little air, as Matt tighten his grip, I thought that he would snap my neck off.

* * *

**

"I..hh..canh't breat-hh!" The scary man was choking me.

"SHUT UP! Dolls don't need to breathe!"

* * *

"I hate you" Matt said through his teeth. What did I ever do to deserve so much hate? Why has life been so cruel on me? My poor child, you never even stood a chance, just like I never did either.

As everything begin to dim, my heart and breathing slowing down, hearing only the thumps inside my belly, Matt's eyes the last thing I will ever see, I thought. Those eyes filled with pain, disappointment, anger with no hope of ever having what he wants, and the reflection a pale white child dying away.

There is no happily ever after….

* * *

Oh my, Near just can't catch a break, can't she?....hopes someone comes to the rescue before she suffocates to death....REVIEW!!

P.S. Should the baby be boy or girl? And what's an OOC?


	9. cut

I just realize what a drama queen I am...but that comes with watching so much soap..anyways..BB makes his appearence..whoo...and more flashbacks...please remember to REVIEW!!

To all reviewers...I love you XD Thx for not thinking my stories are boring X'}

* * *

**Cut**

_Near's POV_

"nnh.." I opened my heavy eyelids, trying to see where I was, nothing, I didn't see anything, just pitch black. "H-Hello?" I sounded very hoarse, my throat hurt very badly, probably because of being choked. Wait, Matt, he was choking me and then…what happened? I tried to get up, hearing the sounds of shackles, my hands and feet fastened, I was lying down, but not completely, it was like I was tied up to a dentist chair or something of that sort. So did I die? Is this hell? My belly cringe with pain, the baby kicked, as if answering, "No, mommy, I'm still here, we're both alive!". So then, what is this place, I strained my eyes, trying to get something in focus, but nothing, absolute darkness, that was all I saw.

"H-Hello?" I tried to make my voice louder, "Is-ah-khhk" my throat was so dry, I needed water. "Is somebo-hhk-dy-ther-kkh" I coughed again.

There was a very loud creak, like a big metal door being opened, then footsteps and the sound of splashing water. "Hello." A very calm voice said, I felt his breath on my face, so this person was standing very close at the moment and probably been eating strawberries, because his breath reeks of it. "Nice to see that you are awake."

"W-Who-kkh-is this?" I croaked, eyes focusing very hard to just get a glimpse through the darkness, but nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Oh that, well, for now you may call me Ryuzaki." My eyes widened, but still unable to see anything, "L?" I knew his voice sounded familiar.

"If only that were the case, but alas I am not that Ryuzaki, but I am very, very close to him." I was confused, but if that were the case, the odds were starting to look better, so I thought.

"Did you-kkh..h..save me?" I kept straining my eyes, why couldn't I see anything.

"Yes, of course, I had to." I shuddered as a cool hand ran itself round and round my belly, it was then that I realized I wasn't wearing anything. "It's so beautiful" he cooed, "I had to save it." he pressed his face against my bulging tummy, kissing it slightly, sending shivers down my spine.

"W-What d-d-kkh-do you w-want?" I had to ask, feeling insecure by instinct.

"Me? I want this of course," his finger tapping on my belly, "Just imagine, the two successors of L mixed into one, making a perfect combo that will eventually turn out to be another L."

What was this person talking about? There's no way just mixing and matching like that will create another L, even if they were close, no two individuals will ever be alike, and if we're talking about L, it would be virtually impossible. It's not a cake recipe, it just doesn't work like that.

"It's just so wonderful" the man cooed, "I thought I had lost L forever but now here is L again" He snuggled his face on my bump. This man was mad, that was my conclusion, but at least, he would keep me alive, for now.

* * *

_Mello's POV_

"WHERE'S NEAR!!" I snarled, wanting to practically rip this idiot apart. "Where is she!!!" I punched Matt's face again, breaking the goggles, my hands bleeding, but I didn't care.

"I dunno." The creep starts laughing, what the hell!!! I kick his gut again and again, till he was coughing up blood everywhere. "Do you think this is funny!!!" I shouted, pulling the idiot up by the collar and banging his back against the wall, making sure his head hit hard. I held the gun to Matt's ear, releasing the safety, "Tell me where is Near NOW!!" I glared fiercely.

"I. Don't. Know." he emphasized each word with mockery, but the look on his eyes was serious, knowing Matt for as long as I did, I knew that he wasn't lying. But if that's so, then Near, where are you?

I let go of that scoundrel, letting him land on the floor, then abruptly turning around, walking to the door. I don't have time to waste with this fool, I had to go find Near, and obviously Matt was going to be no help whatsoever.

"Why?" I turned around, seeing the redhead slumped against the wall, bloody and his hair covering his bruised face, "Why did you have to fall in love with Near?" His voice hitched, sobbing dryly.

_Matt…is that why you keep hurting Near?_

"Figure it out yourself." and I walked out.

* * *

_Near's POV_

I've only been here for about a day or more, but it feels like an eternity, what I would give for some water right now. Ryuzaki had left me here, stationary, tied up, just waiting for who knows what. Every second that passed, just bring me closer to the edge, and I was going to fall very soon. I still couldn't see anything, the room was so dark, it was a complete black. The baby hasn't move once since I was captured by this so called Ryuzaki, but at least I could still feel the heartbeat, which meant that it was still alive and well, I hope.

The door creaked open, there was some splashing noise again, according to my calculations, there was a 78% chance that I was in a submarine which could be 86% submerged under water. I was grateful for the alone time I had, because it gave me a chance to calm down and revert to my more logical and calm Near self.

"Hello my little L." He placed a hand on my tummy, obviously referring to the baby. "Time for you to come out now."

"W-What!" I yelped, hurting my throat as I did so. I heard some metal clanking together, like when somebody tries to sharpen the edges of knives. "W-Wait!" I tried to remain calm, and reason with this maniac, "Ryuzaki cannot take out the baby. It is only eight months old, Ryuzaki can have it in another month's time or um-maybe less." I tried to buy some time, one month should be more than enough time for Mello to find me (if he was actually looking).

"One month?" He mumbled, pausing to think, "No, I think I'll take it out now." he said very idly.

* * *

**

"Natasha, you're so beautiful, the perfect little doll." I sat on the chair completely still, not making a sound, breathing silently, remembering that dolls don't talk. I tried to blink as little as possible as bright lights continue to flash (dolls don't blink). The scary man hasn't hurt me, and he takes good care of me, like how I would with my dolls. I miss mommy and daddy, the man says he'll take me home if I act like a doll, so I did it. I haven't talked for a long time now, mostly just sitting down, being blank and emotionless like the man says I should be. Dolls don't think or feel, I reminded myself.

"So beautiful." The man pat my head, I didn't move, blinked or even breath. "That's it! You're perfect! just like a doll." He smiled, then he put his hands around my neck and squished my throat, I didn't make a sound, not like last time. It hurt a lot, but I remembered that dolls don't hurt, so I stayed still, trying my hardest not to cry.

_Mommy, it hurts. I can't breathe._

* * *

"Ryuzaki, please w-wait." I tried to shake of my fear as I felt something cold against my skin, a moment later there was a distinct smell, it was…marker pen? I felt small dash-like movements on my belly, then a 'click' as he put the cover back on the pen. I couldn't see but I was quiet sure he had drawn a big 'X' on my belly. No way, he wasn't really going to cut me up like that, was he?

I heard metals clanking again, then it stopped. There was a sharp cold feeling again. "Ryuzaki p-please you don't understand." I felt my cheeks getting wet, probably my tears. "You'll kill the baby if you-"

"No, I've seen this being done a lot of times, and I tried it before too on a few other people. It works, the little L will be just fine." He said calmly. _He tried it out before? On a few other people?_

"N-No.." I trembled helplessly. "Don't take my baby.." I sobbed, struggling in the shackles.

"It's alright, it'll only hurt for awhile, then you can rest peacefully." He chuckled. I tugged and pulled on the chains roughly, hurting and most probably bleeding. I felt a cold hand on my neck again, it was replaced by something else that was also cold like a metal collar, now I could only squirm in a fix position.

"Please…AAaahh!!" the knife pierced through my skin, but it wasn't a very deep cut, it move in slashes, tracing out the 'X' shape, I felt hot liquid on my abdomen area, from the rusty smell, I knew it was blood.

* * *

**

"Stop right there!" Someone kicked the door down, the man let go of my neck, I could breath again. "NO! MY DOLL!!" The policemen put handcuffs on the man and dragged him away.

"Hello there, my young one, are you alright?" the old man with a white mustache asked. I didn't move, or talk, dolls don't do that. "Can you stand up?" He looked worried, but I couldn't move, dolls don't move. "It's alright child, I'm here to help. I'm a friend of your mother." he smiled, stroking my hair.

"Mommy?" I accidentally spoke. "I'm sorry" I quickly apologize afraid of being punish, then went back to acting like a doll again, but my tears were running down my face. Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, I repeated over and over in my head.

"You don't need to apologize and you don't have to be afraid anymore." He wiped my tears with a hanky and put a pair of white pajamas on me, then picked me up in his arms. "My name is Watari." He said, "Your mother and father were good friends of mine, they have entrusted me to take care of you. So you have nothing to worry. I'll give you a good home, and you can live, learn and make many friends there."

* * *

"AAAHHHhh!!!" The knife continued to cut and slice.

I wish someone could save me now. _Please anyone….help me…_

* * *

Again..even though you already know...REVIEW!!

P.S. What's a 'yuri'?


	10. heartache

Writing this chapter was hard work...I wrote it over three times before getting this..hope that it paid off...anyways enjoy and REVIEW!!

* * *

**Heartache**

_Mello's POV_

"Near?" I said softly, cautiously taking a few steps closer to the lying figure. It was getting more difficult to breathe just looking at Near like this, I slowly set myself down on the bed, holding a thin hand.

"Nnh.." a soft whimper escaped those lips. "Shh" I hushed stroking a hand through Near's curls, "You're safe now, I'm here." My hands starting to shake a little, but I tried to hold back the heartache and tears.

_Near, how am I suppose to help you through this?_

Damn it all…I would never be able to shake that image away. Near's blood dripping down her torso, to those thin legs, staining the water dark red, Beyond Birthday lying motionless with three bullets to the heart and one between the eyes, his dirty blood splashed on Near's face. That image of Near half way ripped apart, barely breathing, naked and eyes shut tight.

"M-Mello…" I held her hand tighter. "Shh, it's ok" No, it's not, who am I trying to kid? Nothing's ok. Near, I'm sorry, but I'm here now. I don't want to lose you again. I wiped my eyes, bringing the hand close to my lips and gently placing a kiss.

_Near, please stay alive, we need you._

* * *

**

"Um, Mello, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well, it's not very important, but I just wanted you to know."

"…?"

"I love you. I've always loved you, for a long time now."

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you."

"Huh? H-How'd you-"

"It's the same for me. I've loved you since you were just a little squirt sitting in the hall. Here, I even have the picture to prove it."

"…this picture...it's just like the one I have of you…"

"This one?"

"Yes..um..may I have it back?"

"S-Sure"

"Thank you"

…

"And uh..don't say that it's not important.."

"Wha-"

"It's very important.. that you love me."

…

"I love you, Mello. I've always loved you, for a long time now, ever since I first saw you, spying on me with your little camera."

"WHAT!"

"And I'll always love you."

* * *

"M-Mello?" I woke up from my dream, hands still holding Near's.

"Hey, good morning" I tried to sound casual even though Near's been asleep for five days now. "I'm glad you're awake." I smiled, feeling a great weight lifting off my shoulders. I saw those dark eyes finally opening, looking very blank.

"Mello? Where are you?" dark orbs shifted left and right. "I'm right here." I gripped Near's hand, letting the kid know that I was by her side, "It's alright, everything's fine now"

"I can't see.." Near's voice already beginning to shake. "It's ok, the doctors said they have to wait till you were awake before doing anything about your eyes, but I'm sure that they can help you." I wiped some of the tears that were slipping down Near's face. The kid seemed a little relieved. I can't believe B.B. would do something like this to Near, just thinking about it makes me want to kill that piece of shit all over again. Near, don't worry, if they can't fix it, I'll take care of you and be your eyes.

"Near, wait, you're not suppose to get up," I quickly caught a hold of the thin body before it collapse back to the bed, "take it easy." I held Near's body close to mine, feeling those cold fingers on my arms for support.

"Nnh.." Near whimpered, a hand falling to her now flat abdomen, eyes widening. "Where's the baby?" that was more of an exclamation than question. Before I could answer, the kid starts sobbing, looking up at me with such grieved eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mello.." Near clutched onto me. "Please, I'm sorry, p-please don't hate me…I'm sorry.."

"Shh, the baby's alive, don't worry. I don't hate you. I love you." I tried to sooth, resting my face on those soft white curls, desperately trying to hide how much those words were killing me inside. Damn it, I hope BB's freakin' burning in hell for this.

"R-Really?" that childish voice asked, hiccupping and tears still brimming, but Near was smiling. "It's alive.." Near whispered on my chest.

"He's in the nursery, do you want to see him?" Why the hell did I use the word 'see'? But Near didn't seem to notice, eagerly nodding.

* * *

It was the most perfect picture I'd ever seen, Near holding our son in her thin arms, smiling and kissing it tenderly on the forehead. I don't think I could get any more ecstatic than right now, until that is when Near asked, "What does he look like?"

SHIT! I feel like someone just stomped over my heart. I swallowed down the pain I felt, slowly opening my mouth to speak, "He looks like us," I tried to make my voice as optimistic as possible, moving closer to snuggle up with the two most important people in my life.

"Really?" Near smiled, looking at me for more elaboration. "Yup, he has your eyes" the smile grew bigger, I imagined that Near must be picturing what he looks like in her mind right now, but it shouldn't be too difficult since Near's a genius and all.

"What's the color of his hair?" big black eyes looked up at me expectantly. "It's blonde." Near didn't say anything after that, just gently stroke the baby, probably trying to picture it in her mind again. "He must be really beautiful" Near finally broke the silence. "Yeah, he is." I muttered.

"I wish I could see it myself." My heart wrenched hearing those words. "You will." That's all I could say, wrapping myself around my two love, trying to be strong for them both.

_Everything's going to be ok….._

* * *

Ah!! This sucks!! I seriously don't know how to continue...can I leave a cliffhanger?...give you guys a chance to imagine the ending yourselves XD...will that be ok?...ah!...


	11. Happy endings

Ooh..finally....I found a way to swing at this story..hope you guys like it...REVIEW!!

P.S. A lot of ppl seem to have this idea that I have something against Near...so I guess I have to start writing nicer things for the kid...haiz...maybe I can bully Mello or Matt instead..hmm...

* * *

**Happy endings**

_Near's POV_

"Mello-" I whispered.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, lips continuing their rhythm of kissing and nibbling on my neck.

"The baby's crying." I said softly. He paused, bringing his head up, snapping out of his temporary lusty desires, turning his head to face the crib. He blinked, then turned back to face me, leaning down and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Mmph" I manage to sound, pulling away, "Mello I said he's crying." He just shrugged, hands moving down to unbutton my pajama shirt which for some reason I still had a habit of wearing. "Mello!" my voice raising a pitch, a hand immediately covered my mouth.

"Mmnh!" Mello placed a finger of his free hand to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. "Shh" his sweet voice chiming in my ears, "Just leave it. He'll stop in awhile." And just as he said the baby was quiet after no more than five minutes, I looked at Mello questioning, he smirked a little, "Don't worry about it. He just wants attention. Sneaky little guy, he does this all the time."

"Really? I didn't know that." I pouted. How could I not know that about my own child?

"Because I'm the one who's always taking care of him." Mello answered the question, I just sulked some more, feeling unsatisfied that Mello knows more than me.

"Anyways..where were we?" he smiled, looking down at me. "I don't feel like it anymore." I sulked, trying worm my way out underneath his weight.

"No way, you're not getting away that easy" he pinned my shoulders down on the bed, leaning down to a kiss. After a little squirming, I finally gave in, parting my lips, so that our tongues met, tasting his familiar chocolate breath. Slowly, we started helping each other out of our clothes, throwing the garments on the floor.

"Can you see me?" he asked suddenly. "A little" but barely, all I could see was shapes and blurry images, but it's better than nothing. I smiled trying to reassure him.

"I want a kiss." Mello voiced quietly. I leaned up, obeying, trying my best to aim for his lips, but failed miserably. "So that's how much you can see." his voice coated with sadness.

….silence….

"Close you eyes." I finally spoke. "Don't open them. That way we'll be the same." I smiled waiting for a respond. I heard a soft chuckle, then he laid his body on me, a gasp escape my lips as he crushed himself into me without warning.

"A-ah!" he pressed our lips together, silencing our moans. "Blind sex is fun." he murmured, his breath hot on my chest. I had to admit, intercourse is a lot more pleasurable without sight, I could hear his deep moans and heavy breathing clearly, his soft touch on my thighs, up my sides and his sweet voice cooing my name over and over.

Placing a strong hand on my spine, he lifted my body closer to his, I quickly wrapped my arms around his sides for support. His body radiating warmth to me, gently taking himself out then pushing in again. His heartbeat throbbing inside me, urging my own heart to drum faster to keep up with its pace. I shivered as he came inside me, planting his seed, claiming my body as his.

The two of us laid on the bed, panting and exhausted. "I love you" he muttered. Slowly he sat up, I looked at him, wondering what he was up to, but I was too tired to get up. He grabbed his jacket, taking out something, then climbed back in bed with me. "Here" he took my left hand, gently sliding the ring on my finger. I stared at my finger, trying to see what it looked like, all I saw was a lot of glittering and sparkling, but I could tell it was different from the first one he gave me, the one Matt chucked.

"I love you Mrs. Keehl" his sweet voice sung, pulling me into his arms. He took my leg and cling it to his waist, wrapping his arm on my back, fingers lightly touching the centre of my backbone, I almost forgot how arousing his hugs were. "I love you too, Mr. Keehl" and we fell asleep, safe in each others' embrace.

* * *

He was so beautiful, nothing like what Mello could have described. He had such fair hair with the slightest tint of yellow that match his creamy soft skin. His sparkly grey eyes staring up at me, sometimes hinting blue, as the sun shined on him. He was beautiful and he was ours.

"Is he like what you imagined?" Mello asked, leaning his chin on my shoulder and slanting over to see our boy cradled in my arms. I shook my head, smiling, eyes a little soggy. "He's perfect." I voiced softly. Two months, that's how long I've missed it, because of the blindness, I didn't get to see this for the past two months, it's just so unfair.

"What are we gonna name him?" Mello hummed the words, diverting my thoughts.

"…Noel" I answered after awhile.

"Huh?" Mello coughed like he just choked on his saliva, "Why that name?" he spitted out.

"Does Mello not like the name Noel?" I turned over my shoulder, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes. Actually, I'm not sure why that name popped up either, but the boy just looks like a Noel to me, call it a mother's intuition if you may. Either way, it is a good name and it's Christian, something Mello would agree on, besides it's a lot better than the other names I have in mind (such as Nemo, Neo, Meon...).

He averted his eyes, it almost looked like he was going to pout. "It's just…It sounds like a girl's name." It sounds like a girl's name? I thought over it, then finally I found the right words to say, "What would Mello like to name him?"

"…uh" Mello made a face that showed he was thinking seriously, "Felix or Malachi." he said slowly.

Felix or Malachi? Hmm…

"What do you think?" I asked the little child in my arms, whose opinion matters most, "Do you like the name Felix?" Those grey-blue eyes were blank.

"How about Malachi?" still no reaction.

"Noel?" His eyes sparkled to life, giggling and squealing with delight.

"Yay, Noel," I smiled, nuzzling my nose to his little one. "Mommy knows best, doesn't she?" there was another cute giggle. The two of us celebrated, and Mello just sighed, obviously not please he lost at the naming.

"Aw look, daddy's not happy." I tried to make my voice childish, rubbing it in. Mello snatched his attention back with the word 'daddy', face blushing faintly, it just made me laugh. "You little rascals." He smiled, lightening up, kissing me on the forehead and caressing little Noel.

"Noel.." he muttered, "Noel Keehl…It does sound pretty good"

"Noel Keehl" I repeated. The three of us sat on the ground just smiling, holding on to each other, the sun shining on us, one not-so-big happy family.

_...Is it happily ever after now?_

* * *

So is this really the end?...I dunno..actually I wanted to add a little about Matt and something else...but the story looks good this way, doesn't it?...unless you guys want some endless drama series or soap oprah and stuff....anyways pls hand in your REVIEWS!!!


	12. Farewell

Whoa..I know what you guys are thinking..it hasn't finish yet?...well I assure you this is the last...I pretty much write on wimp....and anyways I think this is what the ending should look like...please REVIEW!! leave your final words!!

* * *

**Farewell**

_Mello's POV_

"Mommy.. can we go to the toy store later?" little Noel whined, his voice so cute it could get him anything he wanted. To say that Near had spoilt him would be an understatement. The two of them are relentless with their demands, just last Tuesday I'd spend more than 1000 in Toys R Us, and that's considered very subtle.

"No" I said firmly, I'm not going to be a pushover with them anymore. "So daddy doesn't want to go to the toy store?" he cocked his little head, bluish grey eyes wide. "No." I said again, more firm this time.

"Mommy?" he shifted to Near who was munching on a sandwich. The two of them tilting their head at each other. It's surprising how alike the two of them looked, it was as if Noel was growing fairer each day to match up with Near, his hair now barely a hue of yellow, sweet curls fingered his round cheeks in a very Near-like manner and even though we have picnics like this often, his skin seemed to be getting lighter as time passes. The only thing he truly resembled me was those lively eyes, that were always glistening blue under it's natural shade of grey.

"Alright, I will take Noel to the toy store." See what I mean about Near spoiling our kid.

"Yay! Noel and Mommy are going to the toy store!" he hoorayed.

"Near! You can't just freakin' give him everything he wants!" my voice raised, "The kid needs boundaries."

"Boundaries? I don't think that is necessary. When I was his age, I used to do the exact things. Furthermore, toys are essential stimuli for his healthy mental growth." Near deadpanned.

"Essential stimuli for what?! What the hell! Near-"

"And also" Near cut me off, giving me what I would make out as a glare, "I would appreciate it if Mello would mind his language around little Noel."

"My what?" I paused, noticing how Noel was staring at me, I took a deep breath to calm down, "I'm sorry" calming down some more, ignoring the fact that Near was also teaching Noel the bad habit of speaking in third-person. I'll let that one off for now.

"Are mommy and daddy fighting?" the two of us swapped our attention to the four-year old whose eyes were slightly watery. "No, of course not, we're just discussing." Near answered, being the one better with words.

"What are you drawing there kiddo?" I quickly change the subject, looking at the sketch book held between those tiny hands. A bright smile formed on his adorable face, lifting the book so both Near and I could get a good look. What the?!

"It's the atomic structure of carbon." such an innocent voice.

"That's very good. Why don't you try drawing its crystalline lettice next." Near encouraged.

I pulled Near aside, saying quietly, "Near, when the heck did he learn that kind of stuff?" Near blinked, then answered plainly, "After he had learnt the tables of multiplication, I think, then I thought him the periodic table on Monday."

"That's not what I mean" I furrowed my brow. "Oh.." still monotonous as ever, "I suppose not long after Mello taught him to disassemble a gun and other ammunitions."

Damn it, the little guy told on me, so much for father-son code of honor.

…silence….

"Mommy, daddy, look" We turned looking at the sketch book again, this time it had a different drawing. There was a yellowed hair guy dressed in all black, and an all white girl who if someone didn't know better would mistaken for a boy, hugging a little fair toddler in their arms. _Is this what we look like as a family?_

"It's beautiful" Near spoke first, giving Noel a hug.

"Yea, good job kiddo." I joined the hug just as it was drawn on the paper.

….

….

….

"So…can we go to the toy store now?" Noel asked suddenly, catching me off guard. This kid's seriously getting sneaky, I don't know where the heck he gets that attitude from.

"Sure, let's pack things up and we can go." Near said, voice a little more animated as she always does with Noel, but not me. "We can go, right?" Near gave me a look that was absolute. "Fine" I mumbled. "Yay!" little Noel clapped. I sighed. _These two kids are going to be the end of me._

* * *

_Near's POV_

We ventured off to the toy store, Noel and I having our little shopping spree, but I felt bad for Mello, so this time we only bought two carts of toys, I think that seemed quite reasonable, considering our last trip to the store was about a week ago.

I decided that I should pay for our spending this time, not that either of us had financial problems, since we were working together on cases, therefore, increasing our work efficiency by 24.8%. In that matter, I still couldn't understand why Mello still had a displeased look on his face as we loaded our things into the Hummer, perhaps I would make it up to him tonight.

"Mommy" little Noel tugged my sleeve, "can we go to the candy store next?"

"Sure!" I turned to face Mello whose mood has swung 180 degrees.

"Yay!" Noel cheered.

"Mello" I resume my calm nature, "too much sweets is not good for him." or his teeth, although Noel didn't seem to display such a problem.

"But mommy…I don't want sweets. I want chocolate!" This child sure was quick, no surprise there, considering who his father was, and Mello wonders where Noel gets his attitude from.

"Yeah _mommy_…the kid wants chocolate" Mello smirked. Noel grinned widely, his eyes shining blue out of it's nature of grey. Even though Noel looked more like me, he had Mello's spunk, and his eyes showed it clearly. How I love those eyes.

I just sighed, watching Mello spoil our child with an emporium of chocolate, and he says I need to set boundaries?

"Mommy" Noel tugged my shirt again as we drove along, "would you like some?" He handed a small shiny triangle to me.

"Thank you" I took it, unwrapping the foil and placing the chocolate in my mouth. It was sweet, just as everything else was at the moment.

* * *

"I love you, mommy" Noel's sweet voice cooed, smiling at me, then quickly turning to face Mello, "I love you too daddy."

"I love you too squirt." Mello was faster.

"Yes, as I love you, Noel" I smiled, having the warmest feeling build up inside me.

It was a quiet drive after that. We arrived at Wammy's late at night, little Noel had fallen asleep, which was good, it would have made things a lot easier.

"Please take care of him" I said to Roger who just hummed a yes.

"Yeah.." Mello was quiet but I knew he was sad too.

* * *

"Near.." Mello said, abruptly stopping the car next to the empty dark road. I turned to face him, he wore a very sad look on his face, it must've been really hard to hold in the emotions.

"It's alright, Noel knows we're doing what's best for him." I tried to sooth, running a hand on his scarred cheek.

He shook his head, blonde hair swishing, "He's going to hate us."

* * *

"Goodbye" I said softly, still holding myself together. I tiptoed, meeting our lips together. Mello caught me, hands wrapping tightly to my waist, deepening the kiss. Then he let go, turning around, and walking off without saying another word.

After the coast was clear, I fell to my knees, breaking down, crying my heart out.

_Goodbye…_

* * *

Yay! Finish!!...I feel a load off my shoulders...I know it's not exactly what everyone expected...but this is how I think it should end...anyways..I don't really know what would happen to the three of them...but they should be ok...anyway final REVIEWS!!..pls..


End file.
